Série drabble: Et si on fêtait décembre
by Jiika Az
Summary: Le mois de décembre commence et pour beaucoup l'attente d'un Noël prochain et d'une nouvelle année. Newt et Thomas ne font pas exception à la règle et qui sait peut-être pourront-ils en profiter pour s'aimer. Série Drabble Guimauve&Fluff à volonté !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **alors j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire !**

 **Encore une fois, je n'ai pas assez publié et encore une fois je m'en excuse ! Sincérement. A vrai dire, j'ai tendance à me surestimer un peu parfois et j'ai enchaîné les activités de telle sorte que je n'ai plus de temps de libre. Je n'ai plus écris depuis un peu plus d'un mois et c'est vraiment terrible… D'ailleurs je ne suis même plus aller sur le site lui même ne serait ce que pour lire, c'est dire !**

 **Enfin bref ma vie personnelle vous importe peu je pense donc j'en viens aux news.**

 **Pour essayer de me faire pardonner correctement cette fois, je me suis fixé un défi.**

 **Le mois de décembre est le moment que je préfère dans l'année avec Noël et le Nouvel an et j'ai décidé que pour que vous partagiez cette joie avec moi de vous offrir un cadeau.**

 **Qui dit décembre dit calendrier de l'avent. Et je vais vous offrir le mien.**

 **Ainsi chaque jour de décembre, je vais poster une nouvelle histoire. La plupart du temps cela sera une série de drabbles sur Newtmas qui sera en fait un OS en plusieurs morceaux. Mais ! Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant je vais aussi poster chaque semaine un nouveau chapitre de l'une de mes fics en cours ! Et croyez moi le vrai défi est là XD**

 **Et enfin j'ai également prévu quelques OS spéciaux de ma série « Si tu m'aimes » (pour ceux qui connaissent déjà Attrape moi) avec deux nouveaux couples à venir. Je laisse un peu de suspens quand même…:3**

 **Voilà, c'est parti donc pour tout un mois ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance et surtout profitez à fond de ce merveilleux mois.**

 **Ah et bonne lecture accessoirement;) J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**

 **Série Drabble Newtmas**

 _ **1 décembre :**_

Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. C'était le dernier jour de de la semaine et le simple fait de devoir sortir de sa couette pour se rendre en cours l'épuisait totalement. Son oreiller était bien confortable et il était bien au chaud. Il commençait déjà à réfléchir à une excuse pour ne pas devoir se rendre en cours quand un bip retentit, signe qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

Newt grimaça en remarquant que le mobile se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et qu'il devrait tendre le bras pour le prendre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se décida enfin à sortir la main de sous sa couverture pour attraper l'appareil. En plissant les yeux à cause de la soudaine luminosité de l'écran, il ouvrit le message. Il était de Thomas.

\- Allez debout la marmotte !

Le blond grogna et tapa frénétiquement sur les touches avant de remettre son portable sur la table.

\- Je ne suis pas une marmotte, tocard !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le mobile s'éclaire à nouveau. Cette fois ci il n'attendit pas avant de s'emparer du téléphone.

\- Si tu es une marmotte et tu prends trop de temps ! Je caille moi.

N'y croyant pas vraiment, le blond s'empressa de répondre.

\- Comment ça ?

Deux secondes passèrent avant que la réponse n'apparaisse.

\- Je suis devant chez toi tocard.

Newt se leva aussitôt et ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre. En bas, près du petit portail de sa maison, un jeune homme se frottait les mains. Un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête, une écharpe qui lui dissimulait la moitié du visage et au moins trois couches de vêtements, Thomas leva les yeux vers lui. Quand il l'aperçut, il sourit et lui fit un geste de la main. Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Finalement se lever n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 décembre_

\- Monsieur Edison.

Thomas releva la tête doucement, espérant repousser le moment fatidique. Il croisa alors le regard bleu délavé de son prof d'histoire qui sourit d'un air sadique. Il retint un soupir de désespoir et regarda d'un air totalement désemparé le tableau.

\- Je vous écoute pour la date du bombardement de Pearl Harbor, monsieur.

Le jeune homme brun lança un regard vers Minho dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'aide mais celui ci secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait même pas essayer de trouver la réponse dans son bouquin étant donné que le professeur se trouvait juste devant lui. Il était perdu.

\- Et bien…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est à dire que c'est une date pas très connue et c'est pour ça que peu de personne la connaissent…

\- Etes vous en train de me dire que vous ne connaissez pas la réponse ? Demanda l'homme semblant se réjouir totalement de la situation.

Le brun hésita à répondre. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : proposer une date au hasard et qui sait peu-être un miracle arriva ou alors avouer qu'il n'avait pas réviser son cours d'histoire comme d'habitude. Le problème étant que sa moyenne était déjà désastreuse et sa mère avait bien précisé qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à la méga fête de Gally si il ne faisait pas un effort.

Le tintement de pied du professeur lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'il se décide. Il ouvrit la bouche quand deux rangs devant lui, Newt lui désignait son cahier. Il plissa les yeux et sourit.

\- C'est le 7 décembre 1941, monsieur. Répondit-il alors fièrement.

Ledit monsieur lui jeta un regard noir en se retournant pour voir le responsable du génie soudain de l'adolescent mais le blond s'était déjà rassis droit et triturait son crayon nonchalamment. Rageur, le professeur se décida donc à retourner au tableau. Thomas se rassit en soupirant de soulagement.

Quand il releva les yeux, le cahier de Newt dépassait de sa table affichant un nouveau message.

\- Tu as intérêt à m'offrir mon repas ce midi.

Le brun sourit. Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

 **A demain, chers amis**

 **Et puissiez vous profiter à fond de ce WE qui commence**

 **Après le boulot, la détente ;)**

 **Bonne nuit et gros bisous à vous !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	3. Chapter 3

_3 décembre_

Les nuages dissimulaient le soleil, rendant l'atmosphère sombre et triste. Assis près du mur dans la salle de cours vide, Newt observait ce ciel gris avec un soupir. Il n'aimait pas le mauvais temps. Cela le rendait maussade et renfermé. Le jeune homme avait laissé ses amis partir avant lui car il savait parfaitement qu'il plomberait l'ambiance. Il préférait donc rester ici.

Il essayait de se vider l'esprit mais toujours les mauvais souvenirs revenaient. Comme si les nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel assombrissaient également son coeur. Il posa les yeux sur sa jambe. Il se souvenait encore des voitures qui passaient à tout à allure près de lui, un bruit strident puis la lumière artificielle du lampadaire qui clignotait au dessus de lui avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Et bien entendu cette pluie battante qui trempait ses vêtements et qui rejoignait le sang qui lentement s'écoulait de lui.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait avant qu'il ne sente les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Newt laissa échapper un sanglot et enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux, se sentant plus seul que jamais.

\- Newtie ?

Le blond releva immédiatement la tête et vis Thomas qui se tenait devant lui, le regard préoccupé. Celui-ci aperçut les larmes de son ami et s'assit près de lui. Il lui tendit un mouchoir que Newt accepta avec reconnaissance.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda doucement le brun.

\- Non.

Le silence s'installa. Pourtant la présence de Thomas rassurait Newt et il laissa ses larmes couler sans chercher à se retenir. Il sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il eut un petit sourire à travers ses pleurs, la serrant plus fortement. Il se sentait plus fort et mieux que jamais auparavant.

\- Merci Thomas.

\- Je t'en prie… Répondit gentiment le brun.

Il fit une pause, hésitant.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea Newt.

\- Tu me raconteras un jour ?

Le jeune homme blond ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le bruit de la pluie qui frappait contre les vitres.

\- Oui… Murmura t-il. Un jour.

Un peu plus sombre peut-être mais j'aime beaucoup celui là.

Bien qu'il fasse froid et que la nuit s'étend de plus en plus, profitez bien à fond de vos journées.

Prenez un bonne boisson chaude, installez vous seul ou à deux sous votre plaid et passez une excellente soirée

Et moi je vous dis à demain

XOXO

Jiika


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir les amis,**

 **alors je vous embêtes un petit peu avant la lecture de ce nouveau drabble mais je voulais absolument vous remercier ! Pour tout vous dire, aujourd'hui je n'avais pas vraiment le moral parce que ya pas de mal de choses qui vont pas en ce moment mais quand j'ai ouvert ma messagerie et que j'ai vu vos reviews, ça m'a redonné le sourire aux lèvres. Donc pour ça franchement merci. Merci de tout coeur. Et j'espère que mes histoires vous plairont autant que vos reviews me plaisent à moi. Sur ce, bonne lecture :3**

 _4 décembre_

Minho, le tête appuyée sur la main, les observait. Ca faisait depuis un moment qu'il les avait remarqué. Au début, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais aujourd'hui ça ne pouvait pas être plus évident. Sauf pour les deux concernés bien entendu.

Il eut un grand sourire. Si ses deux amis étaient incapables de voir la vérité en face et bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à leur ouvrir les yeux. Fier de son idée, il se retourna vers la grande brune qui était assise derrière lui et qui semblait plongée dans son livre.

\- Pst Theresa ! Appela t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Minho attrapa alors l'ouvrage et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

\- Tu veux bien me rendre mon livre ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix agacée.

\- Tu veux bien le demander poliment ? Rétorqua t-il.

\- Je t'ai déjà posé la question plutôt que de te taper, c'est de la politesse non ? Renchérit la brune en lui faisant un sourire ironique.

\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas. Constata l'asiatique

\- Parce que ce que tu as à dire m'intéresse peut-être ? Répondit-elle.

Minho sentit son coeur se serrer d'une étrange manière à cette réponse mais il savait déjà ce qu'il en était alors il occulta cette dernière réplique acerbe.

\- Et si c'était à propos de Thomas ?

Theresa ne dit rien, haussant juste un sourcil, signe évident de son soudain intérêt.

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas remarqué mais lui et Newt…

\- Sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre mais trop bête pour se rendre que c'est réciproque. Termina t-elle avec un petit sourire. En fait je crois que personne ne l'ignore dans cette classe.

Minho lui lança un regard noir qui la fit rire. Le jeune homme oublia totalement sa colère en entendant ce son et finit par sourire à son tour.

\- Enfin, j'imagine que si tu viens m'en parler, c'est que tu as un plan pour venir en aide à nos deux tocards. Comprit Theresa, un sourire plein de fossette aux lèvres.

\- Tu as tout compris et crois moi si ils ne sont pas ensemble avant la fin du mois, je te laisse me donner un gage. Dit-il soudain bien plus motivé encore en lui tendant la main

\- Comme quoi, il t'arrive de m'intéresser parfois. Sourit la jeune fille en la lui serrant.

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus que ce ne soit pas Newt et Thomas mais ils reviennent demain et je voulais absolument rentrer Minho et Theresa dans l'histoire donc …**

 **Dites moi vos avis et en attendant passer une magnifique soirée ou du moins ce qui en reste puisqu'il est bientôt minuit !**

 **( je suis pas en retard on n'est toujours dimanche d'abord :p )**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	5. Chapter 5

_5 décembre_

 _ **Petite réédition parce que mon commentaire de fin n'avait pas été enregistré et je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez que j'ai oublié de vous souhaiter bonne nuit tout de même ;)**_

Il savait qu'il devait travailler. Après tout, il était venu à la bibliothèque pour cette raison. Lui qui évitait à tout prix cet endroit trop plein de livres et de silence avait prit la sage décision de finir enfin son devoir de français qu'il devait rendre dans deux jours. Décision qui n'avait en aucun été influencé par un certain blondinet qui ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul pour faire son travail. Thomas ne s'était absolument pas levé, affirmant que lui aussi devait impérativement faire cette dissertation dont il ignorait tout avant qu'Aris la mentionne un peu plus tôt.

Quelle qu'elles soient les raisons de sa présence ici, il se trouvait maintenant devant sa feuille blanche, son livre ouvert et presque sûr qu'il serait capable de réciter la ligne 394 de ce fichu bouquin vu le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait relu. La raison de ce blocage ? Son camarade de classe et ami qui se trouvait devant lui bien entendu !

Car le jeune homme blond qui était assis en face de lui faisait tout pour mettre sa concentration à mal. Comme si tout en lui devait attirer le regard du brun, l'empêchant de travailler. Était ce sa faute si les cheveux blonds resplendissaient au soleil, l'empêchant de lire ? Était ce sa faute si son air sérieux et concentré lui donnaient envie de l'asticoter ? Était ce de sa faute si les lèvres devenues rouges à force d'être mordillées lui révélaient des désirs dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence ?

Thomas était bel et bien perdu. Lui aurait-on demander le titre de son livre qu'il aurait été incapable de répondre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait assimiler était le jeune homme en face de lui. Plus effrayé encore par cette constatation, il baissa la tête et s'efforça de lire à nouveau.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu ne veux pas. Dit alors Newt avec un petit soupir.

\- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Je vois bien que tu t'ennuies depuis tout à l'heure… Je peux rester seul, tu sais. Reprit le jeune homme.

\- Je ne m'ennuies pas ! S'exclama Thomas avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans la bibliothèque. En fait je t'observais c'est tout.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire quand le blond en face de lui ouvrit de grands yeux. Horriblement gêné, il s'empressa de se dissimuler derrière son cahier.

\- Excuse moi. Je vais travailler maintenant. Marmonna t-il en saisissant son crayon et griffonner sur son cahier.

Il ne vit donc pas Newt qui hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre à son livre. Livre qui ne servait pas beaucoup à cacher ses joues étrangement rouges…

 **Et voili voilou !**

 **Un nouveau petit drabble avec notre petit Newtmas de retour pour notre plus grand plaisir :3 Pour le votre aussi je l'espère !**

 **Et ça va continuer à avancer crescendo donc soyez prêt à une avalanche de guimauve !**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous dis bonne nuit mes chers amis et puissiez vous faire de très beaux rêves ^^ Et pour ceux qui comme moi retourne en cours ou au travail demain, profitez bien de ces quelques heures de sommeil**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	6. Chapter 6

_6 décembre_

Il regardait la pluie tomber avec des yeux lasses. Il semblerait que le temps ne cessant de varier entre orage et soleil. Un peu comme ses humeurs du moment finalement. Hier il pouvait sentir son coeur qui battait bien trop vite à cause d'un certain brun et aujourd'hui il se sentait abandonné puisque ce même garçon n'était pas venu. Devait-il comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter de rêver et revenir dans la dure réalité.

Newt soupira. Il lui fallait à peine une journée pour recommencer à être négatif. Et pourtant, il allait mieux. Depuis que Thomas était là en fait. C'était grâce à lui qu'il se levait le matin. C'était aussi lui qui l'avait soutenu au moment où il s'était seul et apeuré. Enfin c'était lui et lui seul qui pouvait le mettre dans tous ses états d'un simple sourire.

Oui, il ne pouvait le nier. Le brun avait prit une place considérable dans sa vie et cela paraissait tellement naturel qu'il trouvait étrange que le brun ne soit pas à ses côtés à ce moment là. En fait il avait osé espérer recevoir un appel ou même ne serait qu'un sms de Thomas qui lui expliquerait la raison de son absence. Mais jamais son portable n'avait été aussi silencieux.

Le blond se recula pour s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui. Encore une fois, il se faisait des films. Peut-être bien que le brun ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'à un simple ami. Il était près de Newt pour le moment mais il se peut que demain, il ne fasse plus attention à lui. A cette pensée, il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Non, il ne voulait pas ça…

\- Tommy… Murmura t-il.

\- Oui ?

Newt ouvrit immédiatement les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Devant lui, parapluie à la main, se tenait Thomas. Il eut une brusque envie de se précipiter vers lui et que l'autre le prenne dans ses bras mais bien trop embarrassé par cette pensée, il se contenta de demander.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et bien, j'ai dû manquer les cours parce que ma mère a eu un problème cette nuit et je suis resté pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Et bien entendu, je n'avais pas pensé à charger mon portable et je n'ai pu prévenir personne. Expliqua le jeune homme avec un air penaud.

\- Oh … et donc ta mère va mieux ? S'inquiéta le blond.

\- Oui oui c'est bon. Juste un peu trop de surmenage.

Ils restèrent là à regarder le sol, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ni même oser lever les yeux vers l'autre. La pluie tombait toujours créant un rideau invisible entre eux. Ce fut finalement le brun qui brisa le silence.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ? Demanda t-il doucement.

\- Euh tu ne devais pas faire quelque chose ici ? Se sentit obliger de questionner Newt.

\- Non. J'avais rendez vous avec Minho pour qu'il me donne les cours mais il m'a dit qu'il les apporterait chez moi directement. Sourit Thomas.

Il ne reposa pas sa question, se contentant de s'avancer vers le blond qui retint sa respiration. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre eux et à cette distance, le sourire qu'affichait le brun rayonnait plus encore, bouleversant Newt encore plus si c'était possible.

\- On y va ?

 **Ça va bientôt faire une semaine que le mois de décembre a commencé …**

 **Le temps passe tellement vite, c'est impressionnant ! Et même si j'ai hâte d'être à Noël, je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter encore plus de chaque journée.**

 **Que de pensées positives dis donc … je commence à ressembler à ce cher Newt XD**

 **Finissez bien cette journée et hop au dodo pour ceux qui n'y sont pas déjà ! Ainsi demain viendra plus vite ;)**

 **A demain !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	7. Chapter 7

_7 décembre_

Thomas hésitait. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le faire mais aurait-il le courage une fois lancé, d'assurer jusqu'au bout ? Telle était la question. Une question à laquelle il réfléchissait depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, le cerveau du brun était mis à rude épreuve car endommagé par ses trop fréquents battements de coeur qui s'emballaient à la vue d'un certain blond.

Il en venait presque à se demander si ce dernier ne lui avait pas lancé un maléfice. Peut-être est ce que cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle il ne pensait qu'à Newt à longueur de journée…

\- Tu vas te décider oui ? S'énerva son meilleur ami près de lui.

Minho, car il s'agissait bien de lui, qu'il avait trouvé devant sa porte alors qu'il revenait de chez Newt où il avait déposé son ami. Ami qui l'avait remercié avec ce sourire si chaleureux que c'est à se demander comment il avait fait pour retourner en un seul morceau chez lui tant il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Thomas ! L'appela Minho.

\- Hum oui ? Répondit automatiquement ledit brun.

\- Tu veux bien passer ce fichu coup de téléphone pour qu'on soit fixé ? Continua Minho visiblement à bout de patience.

\- Je pourrais pas plutôt lui envoyer un sms ? Essaya t-il.

\- Non mais sérieux ! T'es vraiment un tocard peureux ou quoi ? Allez tu te réveilles et tu appelles ce cher Newt ! Tout de suite ! Précisa l'asiatique en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Thomas n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer et prit son portable. Il composa rapidement le numéro et la première sonnerie retentit. Tout allait bien se passer ! Après tout il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le blond refuse … n'est ce pas ? Seconde sonnerie. Le blond n'était peut-être pas là. Bien qu'il l'ai ramené chez lui ? Troisième sonnerie. Non il ne répondrait pas. D'ailleurs c'est probable qu'ayant vu son nom, il ai décidé qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler encore à Thomas.

Le brun allait raccrocher, déjà trop déprimé par ses propres pensées quand une voix répondit :

\- Oui ?

Le coeur de Thomas s'emballa en reconnaissant la voix du blond.

\- Salut Newt. Euh je te dérange ? Demanda t-il complètement incapable de réfléchir.

\- En fait je viens de sortir de la douche. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant.

Thomas déglutit évitant de penser aux images qui se formaient déjà dans son esprit. Mon dieu, il était fou. Mais c'était la faute de Newt après tout. Il ne fallait pas lui dire ça ! Et puis avait-il toujours eu cette voix rauque ?

\- Non c'est moi. J'aurais du y penser. Pardon, je … on se voit demain de toute façon ? Bégaya le brun, rouge d'embarras.

\- Et bien oui… Donc salut.

Le ton de Newt était bas comme s'il était déçu. C'était sans doute ce qui décida Thomas à parler. Ca et le signe de mort que lui promettait Minho.

\- Attend ! En fait je t'appelais pour savoir si ça te dirait qu'on sorte samedi. Je veux dire on a rien de prévu normalement et puis on sort pas souvent … Et puis on pourrait aller voir un film ! Oui y a ce film qui avait l'air de te plaire, on pourrait aller le voir tous les deux ! A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ?

Le brun était mortifié. Comment pouvait-il avoir une chance si il était même incapable de former une phrase correcte ? Il s'en serait taper la tête sur la table ! Mais au moment où il allait s'écraser le front sur le bois précieux, la voix du blond retentit à nouveau.

\- J'adorerais ! Enfin je veux dire ça serait cool. Va pour samedi alors. Même si on se voit demain aussi … Suis je bête ? Haha… Bref à demain !

La communication se coupa et le brun laissa son portable glisser sur le tapis. Il se laissa tomber par terre à son tour. Minho s'approcha et soupira.

\- Et bien voilà toi qui te faisait une histoire pour rien …

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

\- Oh et par pité, enlève moi ce sourire totalement niais de ton visage tout de suite !

 **Hello !**

 **Oui je peux vous dire bonjour puisqu'il est genre 1 h du matin et je suis en retard**

 **Excusez moi please ! C'était l'anniversaire de mon petit frère et j'ai posté un chapitre d'une autre de mes histoires et finir a été plus long que prévu… et étant donné que j'écris toujours mes drabbles le jour même bah voilà !**

 **Mais je suis quand même restée debout pour le sortir quand même pas trop en retard donc ça rattrape l'affaire non ? Et puis ce drabble est plus long donc voilà d'abord !**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur ! Et je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit parce que je suis morte !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	8. Chapter 8

_8 décembre_

Quelque chose allait arriver ! Un truc horrible, terrible, catastrophique ! C'était obligatoire même presque fatidique. Newt en était sûr.

La raison de cet alarmant présage ? C'est simple : il était tout simplement impossible qu'une journée puisse être aussi parfaite. Il s'était réveillé en avance, pris sa douche, s'était habillé et n'avait absolument rien renverser. Puis il était arrivé avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance plus excité qu'une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous. Et quand Thomas était arrivé à son tour en courant, il avait cru que son coeur allait s'envoler tellement il tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Les joues délicieusement rouges, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés et le grand sourire du brun n'y étant très certainement pas étranger. Le film qu'il avait été voir ne l'avait pas déçu et ils avaient rigolé ensemble pendant une bonne partie. A la fin, Thomas lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre et ils s'étaient retrouvé attablés dans un café vintage particulièrement chaleureux.

Une tasse de thé fumante posée devant lui, le brun soufflant sur son chocolat en face de lui, Newt n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il appréhendait le cataclysme qui viendrait gâcher ce merveilleux moment.

\- Newt ? L'appela doucement Thomas.

\- Hum oui, tu disais ? Se réveilla ledit blond.

L'autre jeune homme lui sourit, repoussant toute pensée négative chez Newt qui but une gorgée de liquide brûlant.

\- Je disais que j'ai vraiment passé un super après midi. Répéta le brun.

\- Moi aussi. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Sourit à son tour Newt.

\- Et donc je pensais que peut-être on pourrait se refaire ça … Dit timidement Thomas, se cachant presque derrière sa tasse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que mon porte monnaie va vraiment apprécié. Rétorqua le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh je ne t'oblige à rien et tu as raison. C'est pas grave. Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

\- Non non ! Se reprit aussitôt le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés. Je voulais juste plaisanter mais je suis pas doué… enfin bref j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on recommence.

Le visage du brun s'illumina à nouveau et le blond sentit une nouvelle bouffée de joie l'envahir.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter avant de payer l'addition et sortir. Thomas resserra son écharpe en frissonnant.

\- Il fait vraiment de plus en plus froid n'est ce pas ?

Newt allait répondre quand il se prit les pieds dans un ballon qui se trouvait là et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Il se retint de justesse avec ses mains, évitant ainsi à son visage de rencontrer le sol de trop près mais il n'en restait pas moins rouge de honte. Il l'avait bien dit qu'un malheur allait arriver. Il n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers le brun.

Celui ci, après un moment de surprise, se mit alors à rire à gorge déployé, agaçant encore plus le blond qui se trouvait toujours par terre.

\- C'est ça moque toi. Bouda ce dernier.

\- Haha excuse moi mais c'était juste … Juste incroyable. Rigola le brun avant de lui tendre la main.

Newt le regarda un instant avant de s'en saisir et se redresser. Le brun lui adressa un grand sourire et, plongea sa main toujours enveloppée dans la sienne dans sa poche. Le blond rougit furieusement et cela n'avait plus rien avoir avec la honte.

\- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux t'éviter de tomber encore, tu ne crois pas ? Lui fit remarquer le brun avec un clin d'oeil.

Newt ne dit rien et finalement se laissa tirer par le brun. Comme quoi, il s'était trompé. C'était bien l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie.

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce soir mes chers amis**

 **et demain est le dernier jour de la scène alors courage !**

 **Et moi je vous dis à demain pour de nouvelles aventures ! Vers l'infini et l'au délà ! ( j'en fais un peu trop non ? Oh et puis qu'importe !;) )**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	9. Chapter 9

_9 décembre_

Thomas regardait machinalement ses deux meilleurs amis se crêper le chignon. Theresa souriait d'un air sadique tandis que le pauvre Minho semblait à court de répliques. Pas qu'il ait écouté un traître mot de ce qu'avait pu être leur conversation. Il était bien trop occuper à se rappeler son week-end de rêve. Non réellement, il avait vraiment plus intéressant à faire que de faire attention à ses amis.

Il se sentait comblé. Et pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qui faisait battre la chamade à son coeur et s'envoler des papillons dans son estomac. Le brun esquissa une grimace. En fait, il savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire mais il avait peur. Il y avait tellement de choses qui l'empêchaient de ne serait ce qu'espérer.

Ils avaient passé des moments extraordinaires. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois mais Thomas avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Il avait essuyé ses larmes, lui avait rendu ses sourires et partagé ses rires. Et chaque fois, cette envie de « plus » le tenaillait mais il se retenait car ce n'était pas possible. Il soupira tristement devant cette constatation.

\- Bah qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Thomas ? Un petit coup de déprime ? Demanda Aris en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Et pas qu'un petit … Pensa le brun avant de se redresser. Non juste fatigué.

\- Tu as mal dormi ? S'interposa alors une nouvelle voix.

Newt s'installa à son tour devant lui, la mine inquiète. Se sentant déjà mieux, Thomas s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- J'ai regardé un épisode de trop. Inventa t-il.

Le blond parut se satisfaire de cette excuse et commença à manger. Trop concentré sur ce dernier, le brun se déconnecta à nouveau de la conversation qui semblait avoir dérivé sur « Stranger things » contre « Game of thrones ». Newt participait activement ne faisant même plus attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Thomas ne le trouva que plus adorable. Son coeur recommença à s'emballer et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le blond devant lui. Il voulait croiser son regard ambré. A vrai dire, il désirait que ce regard lui appartienne. Tout comme son propriétaire.

Il remarqua alors un grain de riz qui semblait être collé à la commissure de sa bouche et il ne put se retenir. Il se pencha en avant pour balayer de son pouce le grain blanc. La caresse fit se retourner Newt qui rougit en voyant Thomas manger le riz sans même paraître gêné. Leur regard se rivèrent l'un dans l'autre et le brun sentit cette chaleur familière l'envahir. C'était définitif. Il était tombé amoureux.

 **My my, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir en écrivant ce drabble !**

 **Je ne m'attendais pas moi même à cette fin mais maintenant je me dis qu'elle est parfaite là où elle est. Et diable que j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite. Dixit la fille qui s'amuse à découvrir sa propre fic …**

 **Je suis définitivement folle et franchement j'en ai rien à faire !:3**

 **Encore merci ! Tellement merci de continuer à me lire et à me laissez vos avis ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous adore !**

 **Et entamons ce nouveau WE avec le sourire aux lèvres !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	10. Chapter 10

10 décembre

Newt cherchait Thomas partout. Il savait que ce dernier venait de terminer son entraînement avec Minho et il se dirigeait donc près du gymnase pour l'y retrouver. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir stupidement heureux à l'idée d'aller le voir comme ça. Tout ça semblait déjà si naturel entre eux. D'être si proches qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se consulter pour savoir ce que l'autre voulait.

Le blond tourna et arriva près de la porte quand il entendit des voix qui arrivaient.

\- Mec, y a un truc qui va pas ? Tu me sembles pas vraiment dans ton assiette…

\- Je .. Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Newt reconnut immédiatement les voix de ses deux amis mais comprenant que les deux amis discutaient entre eux, il ne s'approcha pas. Il resta néanmoins là, tendant légèrement l'oreille curieux.

\- Bon allez dis tout à Tonton Minho ! Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Reprit la voix de l'asiatique.

\- Pas sûr de te vouloir dans ma famille, tu donnerais un bien trop mauvais exemple. Renchérit le brun.

\- Tatata change pas de sujet ! Même si je serais un excellent tonton d'abord.

Le blond perçut un bruit qui ressemblait à un coup et les deux jeunes hommes rirent.

\- En fait, c'est à propos de Newt… Avoua la voix de Thomas.

Le susmentionné releva la tête à l'entente de son nom et se fit plus attentif. Il pouvait sentir son coeur accélérer et même si il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être là, il voulait savoir.

\- On s'est pas mal rapproché ces derniers temps et j'en étais plutôt content mais en fait je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée… Continua le brun avec un air légèrement désespérer.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda alors Minho.

\- Et bien, je crois que je ne le vois plus de la même manière et je pense qu'il va falloir que je m'éloigne de lui.

Newt n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'enfuit. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin et se posa contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait brûler et une douleur horrible lui taraudait le ventre. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal aussi à force de retenir ses larmes.

Sérieusement qu'avait-il cru ? Il n'avait même pas chercher à s'interroger vraiment sur ce qui l'unissait au brun que celui ci voulait déjà briser leur lien. Il sourit, désabusé. Si lien il y avait déjà eu. Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir ressenti ça avant. Tous ces moments de joies, ces instant de bonheur lui semblaient presque dérisoires maintenant. Il se sentait si vide. Une première goutte glissa sur son visage, bientôt suivi d'un torrent d'autre. Le blond les essuya rageusement. Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir pourquoi ces paroles l'avaient autant blessé. La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était partir. Loin du brun. Loin de cet endroit. Loin de cet espoir fou qui l'avait un moment habité. Il franchit le portail sans se retourner.


	11. Chapter 11

_11 décembre_

Cela faisait une semaine. Une putain de semaine entière qu'il n'avait pas vu Newt. Ou tout du moins qu'il ai pu le voir sans que ce dernier ne s'enfuit ou disparaisse au coin d'un couloir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et honnêtement il se sentait totalement perdu. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour que le jeune homme agisse de cette manière.

Quand il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments à l'égard du blond, Thomas était immédiatement aller se confier à Minho. Complètement terrifié, il avait pensé s'éloigner de Newt pour que celui ci ne prenne pas conscience des nouveaux sentiments qui hantaient son ami. Mais grâce à l'asiatique, il avait pu se rendre compte à quel point, il ne pourrait supporter de se retrouver loin de celui qui avait capturé son coeur. Il avait alors décidé qu'à défaut de pouvoir lui avouer son amour de peur de le perdre, il pourrait au moins profiter de son amitié.

Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait à quel point il avait été naïf. Le blond avait sûrement deviné la vérité et ne voulait plus s'approcher de lui… Bien qu'il ai imaginé cette probabilité ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement blessé par son comportement. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé la chance de s'expliquer.

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Thomas ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il errait dans les rues du quartier du blond. Un véritable stalker se morigéna t-il avant de tourner les talons quand soudain il entendit un cri. Incertain, il s'arrêta un instant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un nouveau gémissement de douleur retentisse qu'il se précipita vers une ruelle dont semblait provenir les cris. Il se figea alors devant la scène cauchemardesque qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Une bande de jeunes hommes se trouvaient là, riant d'un air malsain et frappaient une personne qui se trouvait par terre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et au visage ensanglanté. Une colère sourde monta en lui et il n'hésita pas un instant avant de foncer vers les trois lycéens. Tout se passa très vite. Thomas avait à peine enfoncé son poing dans la joue du premier qu'il se retournait vers un autre pour le ruer de coups. Il ne se contrôlait plus. La seule chose qu'il voyait était le sang qui recouvrait le visage du blond. Il se retourna vers le dernier debout, le regard meurtrier. Ce dernier semblait figé de terreur et regardait le brun comme si il était un monstre.

\- Dégagez de là ! Maintenant ! Tonna Thomas.

Le lycéen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et poussa ses camarades devant lui avant de détaler. Le brun resta un moment à fixer l'endroit où ils avaient disparus avant de se retourner précipitamment vers Newt. Celui ci le regarda un moment éperdu avant de détourner le regard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Je… Je passais par là. Mais qui étaient ces gars ? Pourquoi ils t'attaquaient ? Est ce que …

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? L'interrompit brutalement le blond. Je pensais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, non ? Tu voulais t'éloigner ? Et bah profite en et laisse moi tranquille !

Newt se releva alors en boitant légèrement et une grimace de douleur sur le visage devant Thomas qui semblait plus perdu que jamais.

\- Mais .. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'écria t-il, retenant Newt.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Cria le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois où tu parlais avec Minho !

\- Minho .. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

\- Ce n'est jamais ce qu'on croit. Conclut le blond avant de partir.

Thomas ne se laissa pas faire et le tira vers lui. Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Le brun sentit son coeur se déchirer en voyant les nombreuses blessures de Newt et il ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer le sang qui maculait sa joue.

\- S'il te plaît. Laisse moi t'expliquer. Le supplia t-il.

Le blond ferma les yeux sous la caresse avant de se reculer.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire alors laisse moi.

Puis après un dernier regard entendu, il s'en alla, laissant Thomas complètement désemparé.

 **Haha par merlin je vais prendre goût à vous embêter… Je suis tellement sadique:3**

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Pauvre Thomas, je crois que c'est carrément mal parti là …**

 **Qui sait peut-être je devrais m'arrêter ici ?**

 **Non plus sérieusement, je crois que c le rhum au piment d'Espelette d'hier soir qui me rend aussi méchante mais ça devrait passer ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même et je vous dis à demain !**

 **Et courage c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances… enfin normalement**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	12. Chapter 12

_12 décembre_

Assis sur les hauts des marches, il observait. Un garçon passait là, les bras remplis de sandwichs à un point qu'on se demandait comment ils tenaient. Puis un groupe de filles, discutant et riant, des sacs colorés à la main. Un couple les suivait, main dans la main, en se souriant doucement. Enfin une femme, sans doute une prof, passa en courant. « Imagine » de John Lenon criant dans ses écouteurs, Newt regardait cette scène avec mélancolie.

Il était rapidement sorti de la salle de classe, ne voulant pas se retrouver confronté à Thomas. Et pourtant… Pourtant il mourrait d'envie d'aller le voir et que le brun le rassure en lui disant qu'il ne désirait qu'oublier toute cette histoire et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste tourner la page comme ça. Tout simplement parce que il avait eu mal. Terriblement mal et que cette semaine loin de lui n'avait absolument pas arrangé cette douleur.

Il avait alors pris conscience à quel point il était devenu dépendant de Thomas. Le pire étant sans doute qu'il voulait plus que tout retrouver l'objet de son addiction. Newt baissa la tête dans ses bras. Qui croyait-il tromper au juste ? Le fait que le brun ne se trouve plus à ses côtés, qu'il ne le voit plus lui sourire et même ses blagues aussi stupides soient-elles lui manquait terriblement. Il avait eu une occasion de revenir en arrière mais blessé et humilié, il avait préféré fuir et maintenant il ne pouvait que regretter…

Il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer la présence à ses côtés que l'inconnu lui attrapa un écouteur. Le blond s'apprêtait à râler sur l'individu qui avait osé le déranger quand il reconnut le garçon qui hantait ses pensées. Celui ci affichait une expression totalement neutre et son regard était rivé droit devant lui. Et « secrets » de one republic se lança alors que le silence s'installait sans que Newt ne parvienne à dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Jolie chanson. Constata simplement le brun.

\- Oui. Concéda l'autre, troublé.

\- J'avais peur. Dit simplement Thomas.

Newt se retourna vers lui mais il continua avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

\- J'avais peur que tout change trop vite et que bientôt tu disparaisses parce que tu te serais lassé de moi.

Le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son coeur semblait à nouveau s'animer et tous les mots rassurants qu'il aurait voulu dire semblaient coincé dans sa gorge.

\- C'était au collège. Commença t-il alors, la voix tremblante. J'étais trop petit, trop mince, pour eux anormal. Ça a commencé doucement. Ils m'insultaient ou me poussaient quand je passais trop près. Puis ils ont continué. Et ça a empiré. Ils me frappaient et moi j'étais trop fier pour aller voir quelqu'un. Ou trop peureux qui sait. Quoi qu'il en soit ça a duré pendant deux mois. J'arrivais à cacher mes bleus et j'avais appris à me soigner tout seul et personne ne faisait attention. Puis il y a eu un jour. Il pleuvait. Je les ai rencontré dans la rue et ils m'ont poussé. Violemment. Assez pour que la voiture me bouscule et voilà.

Je me tus, impressionné moi même par ma révélation. Je me sentais trembler d'avoir raviver ces vieux souvenirs néanmoins je me sentais enfin calme. Près de moi, Thomas m'a sourit. Pas de pitié. Pas de joie. Juste un sourire qui me montrait qu'il était là. Je me sentis sourire à mon tour.

Dans les écouteurs, « can't take my eyes off you » entamait ses premières notes.

 **Tadam !**

 **C'est tout pour ce soir ! Un petit chapitre tout simple mais qui marque une nouvelle avancée dans la relation de nos chers amis :3**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et par la même occasion que vous avez passé un super lundi !**

 **Moi je vous dis bonne chance pour demain et que votre nuit soit peuplé de petit Thomas et Newt !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	13. Chapter 13

_13 décembre_

\- Et c'est la fin du match. Les Maze l'emporte

Thomas soupira de soulagement. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Malgré ça, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Minho s'approcha pour lui faire une accolade qu'il lui rendit avec joie.

\- On a gagné ! Putain on a gagné ! Hurlait l'asiatique en sautant presque.

Bien que crevé, le brun ne pouvait que partager sa joie. Ils furent d'ailleurs bientôt rejoint par le reste de l'équipe et ils se laissèrent emporter par l'excitation du moment.

Quand Thomas réussit enfin à s'extirper du groupe, il remarqua Theresa qui courrait vers lui.

\- Thomas ! Cria t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Félicitations !

\- Haha merci. Sourit le jeune homme.

\- Beurk. Tu es couvert de sueur ! S'exclama la brune en se reculant.

\- J'allais me doucher vois tu mais ça c'était avant qu'une espèce de folle me saute dessus. Rétorqua t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Il en profita pour regarder derrière la jeune fille, espérant peut-être voir quelqu'un d'autre arriver après elle mais il n'y avait personne. Il retint un soupir de déception.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Déclara doucement Theresa avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler… Répliqua le brun.

\- Bien entendu et moi je suis une nonne.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Ils se calmèrent au bout d'un moment et la jeune femme mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Bon va te changer. Qui sait peut-être est ce qu'il t'attend dehors ? Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas de qui tu parles. Lança Thomas avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

La plupart de ses coéquipiers s'étaient déjà changé et sortaient déjà quand il entra. Minho finissait d'enfiler son tee-shirt.

\- Et ben, tu en as pris du temps. Dépêche toi, on va fêter ça au bar d'à côté ! S'écria t-il.

\- Oui, oui partez devant, je vous rejoins. Eluda le brun en se déshabillant.

Il ne fit pas attention à l'asiatique qui hochait la tête avant de sortir et alla s'en plus attendre se laver. Il laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps et détendre ses muscles. Il soupira d'aise. Il se sentait bien. Après tout, ils venaient de remporter un match important et ils allaient pouvoir fêter ça avec ses amis. Qu'aurait-il pu souhaiter de mieux ? Qu'un certain blond soit venu le voir sans doute… Il chassa cette pensée aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur.

Thomas éteignit le jet et accrocha une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de sortir. Il se rendit son casier quand il entendit un hoquet de surprise. Il releva les yeux et aperçut Newt qui se tenait à l'entrée des vestiaires. Ce dernier avait la bouche ouverte et ses joues avaient prit une couleur écarlate. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment habillé et ses joues chauffèrent à leur tour.

\- Je … euh … Minho avait dit … Enfin je.. Je vais attendre dehors ! Balbutia le blond avant de sortir à toute vitesse.

Le brun resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire, hésitant entre la tristesse et l'espoir. Il se rhabilla lentement. Il ne savait que penser de la réaction de Newt. Ce dernier n'avait pas paru dégoûté mais il s'était enfui. Est ce que cela l'avait simplement gêné de voir son ami à moitié nu ou alors… Thomas referma violemment son casier. Il voulait vraiment y croire. Était-il possible que le blond puisse être intéressé ? Le brun sourit. Il n'avait qu'à vérifier et il avait déjà une petite idée de comment s'y prendre.

 **Bonsoir**

 **alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard ! J'avais réussi à tenir le rythme jusque là et puis Boum ! Mais bon j'avais un exament à préparer et finalement je me suis endormi sur mes feuilles hier soir …**

 **Donc voilà mille excuses ! Je compte bien sûr rattraper le chapitre de retard ! Pas ce soir parce que j'ai une autre épreuve demain et que mes yeux se ferment déjà mais promis cet aprem ( bah oui il est minuit ) je vous poste deux chapitres et un petit bonus mais chut c une surprise**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dis bonne nuit les amis**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	14. Chapter 14

_14 décembre_

Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire face. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui. Dès qu'il était sorti du vestiaire, il s'était précipité dehors. Mais le vent frais ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur ses joues brûlantes. En fait c'était même tout son corps qui paraissait s'être enflammé à la vue de Thomas.

Même en fermant les yeux, l'image de sa peau mâte parcourue par des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient de ses cheveux bruns encore trempés le faisait frissonner. C'était comme si cette vision s'était imprimé dans son cerveau dans le but de le rendre plus fou encore.

Newt gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était déjà obsédé par Thomas la nuit pour que celui ci revienne le hanter le jour également. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, il avait pu respirer à nouveau comme si le brun était devenu une présence indispensable à sa vie. Newt avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée que Thomas soit un simple ami pour lui mais il n'osait pas encore réfléchir à ce que ces sentiments qui l'envahissaient en sa compagnie voulaient dire.

Il regarda la porte qu'il venait juste d'emprunter. Dans quelques minutes, le brun allait arriver et il faudrait qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Mais en serait-il capable ? Il avait beau essayer de se bercer d'illusions, il était obligé de reconnaître que Thomas ne le laissait pas indifférent. Quand il l'avait vu à moitié nu, il avait eu envie de ce magnifique corps. Il aurait aimé s'approcher et le toucher. Et il aurait adoré pouvoir enfin s'emparer de ces lèvres si tentantes…

Newt désirait Thomas. C'était un état de fait. Il avait toujours su qu'il était attiré par les formes plus masculines que féminines et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Et c'était ÇA qu'il redoutait. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

\- Newt ?

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard brun de Thomas. Ce dernier le regardait, indécis puis lui sourit. Un sourire qui lui donnait envie de sourire à son tour. Un sourire qu'il voulait voir tous les jours sur son visage. Un sourire qu'il aurait voulu qu'il lui appartienne à lui seul…

Il était perdu. Car à ce moment précis, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il adorait son meilleur ami qui s'extasiait pour un rien et lui apportait de la joie chaque jour durant. Il désirait cet homme aussi adorable que sexy. Il aimait Thomas. Tout simplement.

 **Thomas avait déjà compris, il fallait bien que Newt suive le droit chemin.**

 **Qu'en pensez vous ? Est ce que vous êtes d'accord avec moi que Newt se casse parfois trop la tête alors qu'il devrait juste sauter sur ce cher Thomas et qu'ils profitent de leur amour inconditionnel ?**

 **Bah ouais mais faut avouer que si tout était aussi simple ça serait tellement moins amusant XP**

 **Donc attendez vous à ce qu'ils en bavent encore:3**

 **Et je vous dis à tout de suite pour le vrai chapitre d'aujourd'hui ^^**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	15. Chapter 15

_15 décembre_

« Minho au rapport. Tu me reçois ? »

« C'est un SMS tocard »

« J'imagine que ça veut dire oui ? »

« Tu me désespères »

« Vu ton manque d'enthousiasme évident, il est visiblement inutile que je te fasse part des dernières avancées de notre PROJET »

« Arrête de jouer et dis moi »

« Pas avant que tu me dises oh s'il te plaît mon très cher Minho que je vénère »

« Y a vraiment des moments où je me dis que tu n'as pas hérité des bons neurones »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'insulter ! »

« Punaise mais crache ton info qu'on en finisse oh s'il te plaît mon très cher Minho pour qui j'ai pitié d'avoir hérité d'un si pauvre potentiel »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu »

« *lève les yeux au ciel* »

« Donc je disais : Thomas est enfin en mode attaque donc 1er point validé par contre j'ai l'impression que notre petit blond n'est pas aussi réceptif... »

« Je l'ai vu se diriger vers les vestiaires à votre dernier match et il en es ressorti rouge pivoine et tout chamboulé »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient … *choqué* »

« Non mais tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu es vraiment qu'un pervers ! »

« Non. Je suis un mec »

« Je ne vais même pas m'abaisser à répondre à ça. »

« Et donc si ils ont rien fait, pourquoi Newt était rouge ? Ils ont fait une course dans le vestiaire »

« Je ne suis pas allée vérifier ! Mais réfléchis un peu ! Des vestiaires … Thomas qui est toujours le dernier… Newt qui rentre pour sortir juste après... »

« Hum et bien je dirais que Newt a profité de la vue »

« Et bien il semblerait que ça t'arrive de réfléchir ! Félicitations ! »

« Donc ça veut dire qu'ils sont prêts à ton avis ? »

« Oui je pense qu'il est temps de passer à la phase deux de notre plan »

« OK »

« Franchement ils ont intérêt à nous être redevables à la fin »

« Minho... »

« Oui ? »

« Laisse tomber. On se voit demain »

« Bien reçu. Fin de la transmission »

« *lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel* »

 **Hi hi my friends**

 **Donc voici le nouveau chapitre Minho/ Theresa**

 **Un format assez spécial j'avoue mais je voulais tester. Dites moi si ça vous avez aimé ou surtout si il faut que je ne recommence jamais ça ^^**

 **Je vous préviens il n'y en a que trois en tout, le reste est consacré à du Newtmas donc ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Quelle va être la deuxième phase ? Je vous laisse découvrir ça tous seuls mais ça sera plus tard car pour l'instant je vais dodo**

 **Bonne nuit et bon week end à vous ;)**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	16. Chapter 16

_16 décembre_

Thomas sourit. Assis sur sa table, il discutait avec Minho et Aris. Ou tout du moins, il hochait la tête, son attention trop centrée sur le jeune homme penché sur son cahier quelques tables plus loin. Ce dernier semblait complètement absorbé par sa lecture mais le brun avait bien remarqué que tout comme lui ce n'était qu'une façade.

Il avait senti les coups d'oeil du blond et même si il ne savait pas les interpréter, c'était prometteur. Et il était prêt à tout pour ne serait ce qu'un espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il ne voulait plus attendre que les choses se passent. Bizarrement s'être rendu compte de son attirance pour Newt le rendait plus avide encore. Et bien qu'il ai tenté de le repousser au début, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de foncer et voir ce qui arriverait.

Souriant toujours, il fit un mouvement brusque et bouscula Aris qui buvait. Ils furent tous les deux arrosés, faisant protester vivement le blond. Les cris d'Aris ameutèrent le reste de la classe dont Newt qui leva la tête. Thomas, qui n'avait absolument pas prévu ce coup, en profita pour soulever son tee-shirt pour essuyer son cou où coulaient quelques gouttes. Il observa attentivement le blond qui le fixait les yeux grands ouverts. Ses joues se colorèrent doucement et le brun se sentit plus fier encore d'être responsable de son état.

Puis tout à coup, le regard doré de Newt s'accrocha au sien et son sourire se figea. Les prunelles de son vis à vis paraissaient plus intenses que jamais l'emprisonnant dans un océan caram Tel des plus délicieux. Thomas déglutit. Le blond sortit alors sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres et la chaleur de la pièce augmenta soudainement. Geste inconscient ou non, il constata avec joie que le blond répondait à ses avances. Plus que bien en réalité…

\- Tu devrais aller te changer tu sais ? Dit alors une voix près de lui.

\- Quoi ? Se réveilla le brun, s'arrachant difficilement aux yeux dorés.

\- Tu es trempé et on n'est en plein mois de décembre, tu vas attraper froid. Insista Minho.

\- Me changer. Oui. C'est une bonne idée. Répéta t-il en suivant Aris.

Alors qu'il passait près du bureau de Newt, celui ci fit tomber un crayon. Le brun s'empressa de se pencher pour l'aider quand l'autre se baissa son tour.

\- Il existe d'autres moyens pour me faire relever les yeux de mon livre, tu sais ? Lui sursura t-il à l'oreille avant de se reculer. Merci Tommy.

Ledit Tommy sentait encore le souffle chaud du blond près de sa nuque et se leva presque automatiquement. Il ne croisa pas le regard de Newt et suivit docilement Aris.

\- Brrr ! Il fait super froid ! Franchement quelle mauvaise idée de se tremper par ce temps. Se plaignait le blond.

Thomas ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas froid. À vrai dire, il avait plutôt l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Il sourit.

La partie ne faisait que commencer.

 **Hallo meine Freunde !**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui marque clairement le changement de leur relation**

 **Mais visiblement ils ont décidés que jouer au chat et à la souris serait plus amusant que de consommer tout de suite. Alors c'est à voir. Lequel sera le plus ingénieux pour rendre l'autre complètement fou ? Réponse au prochain round !**

 **Et pour tous ceux dont c'est enfin les vacances HIP HIP HOURRA**

 **Profitez à fond ! Le temps passe si vite ^^**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	17. Chapter 17

17 décembre

Regarder les autres faire du sport n'avait pas toujours été facile pour lui. Il avait compris que jamais il ne pourrait courir après la balle pour jouer au foot ou faire des sauts pour atteindre le panier de basket. Newt s'était fait une raison même si encore quelques fois, il rêvait de se lever et juste rejoindre ce groupe qui avait l'air de tellement s'amuser.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas de devoir rester sur le banc pour comptabiliser les points. Ça ne le dérangerait vraiment pas non. Car avait-il une meilleure excuse pour admirer sans scrupule le grand brun qui venait de marquer un but et qui souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents ? Il pouvait observer les mouvements fluides, son visage concentré et son corps tendu par l'effort.

Accepter le fait qu'il aimait Thomas l'avait totalement libéré et il n'avait plus peur de s'intéresser à lui. Surtout qu'il pouvait remarquer que lui même ne laissait pas l'autre indifférent. Et Newt en profitait bien. Combien de fois déjà, avaient-ils échanger des regards où brillaient la même envie ? Combien de fois leurs mains s'étaient-elles effleurer « par inadvertance » ? Il profitait de chaque geste. Mais… Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Peut-être n'était ce qu'un jeu pour Thomas ? Il ne lui avait rien dit après tout. Et lui même n'osait pas, trop incertain.

Il soupira en se secouant la tête. Il recommençait à être négatif. Le blond savait qu'il devait cesser de voir toujours le mauvais côté des choses mais il finissait inévitablement par retomber dans ses vieux démons.

\- Tu pourrais me passer de l'eau s'il te plaît ? Demanda alors une voix, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard bleu azur de Sonya. Il ne la connaissait que de vue mais la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds-roux lui avait toujours paru douce et gentille. Il lui sourit et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'assit près de lui. Ils discutèrent un moment, rigolant de quelques anecdotes. Sonya sourit quand elle vit le garçon repousser ses cheveux en arrière quand ils tombèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa t-elle.

\- Non t'inquiète, c'est bon. J'ai l'habitude. Répondit le blond.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut. Sourit-elle en brandissant un chouchou. J'ai toujours rêvé d'essayer sur un garçon.

Newt prit une mine dubitative mais devant l'enthousisame de la jeune fille, il se laissa faire. Il fut épargné d'autres essais capillaires au coup du sifflet du professeur qui annonçait la fin du cours. Il fit signe à Sonya tandis que cette dernière rejoignait ses amies pour se changer. Il se leva à son tour et se retrouva face à Thomas qui le regardait étrangement. Un peu surpris, il se sentit joyeux à l'idée que le brun soit là mais ce dernier ne souriait pas, ce qui l'intrigua davantage.

\- Qu'est ce qui a Thomas ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- C'était cette fille avec qui tu parlais ? L'interrogea le brun, la voix sourde.

\- Euh, tu veux parler de Sonya ? Elle est dans notre classe. Répondit Newt, légèrement décontenancé par la conversation.

\- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser… Remarqua t-il, avec un air boudeur.

Newt sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir alors qu'un espoir fou l'envahissait.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Demanda t-il sur le ton de la blague de peur de se faire de faux espoirs.

\- Et si je te répondais que oui ?

Le regard chocolat de Thomas semblait plus sérieux que jamais et le blond déglutit. Son coeur retentissait fort dans sa poitrine et il devait se retenir pour ne pas afficher un sourire niais à cette possibilité. Il remarqua alors que le brun s'était approché de lui et son souffle se bloqua.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ne laisse pas les gens te toucher aussi facilement. Ordonna t-il avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et tourner les talons. Sauf si c'est moi bien sûr. Hurla t-il avant de disparaître.

Newt était resté stupéfait près du banc, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il allait mourir de bonheur. Il passa une main sur son visage brûlant pour essayer de se calmer et il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Thomas lui avait enlevé son chouchou. Un sourire apparut sur son visage sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Oui, seulement lui pouvait le rendre complètement fou d'un simple geste.


	18. Chapter 18

_18 décembre_

Le jeune homme se trouvait devant chez Theresa depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes, attendant que cette dernière lui ouvre la porte. Le temps était de plus en plus froid et le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Il entendit enfin du bruit et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

\- Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Franchement tu aurais pu … Newt ? S'étonna t-il en voyant le blond visiblement tout aussi surpris devant lui. Attend qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comme toi, j'imagine. Je mets la main à la pâte. Soupira le garçon en se poussant pour le laisser passer.

Le brun n'attendit pas une minute de plus et soupira d'aise quand il fut à l'intérieur de la maison. Puis il se tourna vers la cuisine où Theresa s'activait avec Minho. Il se hâta de retirer son manteau, ses gants et son bonnet avant de suivre le blond dans la pièce. La seule fille du groupe lui sourit quand elle le vit arriver.

\- Thomas ! Tu tombes bien ! On n'a pas assez de bières et Gally vient de me dire que Aris venait aussi ! Je vais aller en acheter donc tu peux aider à finir le gateau ? Tu es bien plus doué que moi pour ça ! Dit-elle avec empressement.

Le brun acquiesça et s'avança pour saluer Minho quand celui ci se tapa la main sur le front.

\- Merde ! J'ai complètement oublié de prévenir mon frère que je ne pouvais pas aller le chercher. Je lui passe un coup de fil et je reviens les gars !

Newt et Thomas restèrent un moment là, à fixer l'endroit où leur ami avait disparu avant de se regarder. Pour dériver leur regard immédiatement, les joues rouges. Sans se consulter, ils s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de la table et préparèrent les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Le brun se sentait totalement dépassé par les événements. Il avait prit l'habitude de flirter avec le blond sans se poser de questions au lycée mais se retrouver seul à seul avec lui était nettement plus déstabilisant. Le silence était pesant et il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers l'autre. Soupirant de sa propre faiblesse, il remarqua que les œufs se trouvaient du côté de Newt.

Il tendit la main pour les prendre mais ils furent mis hors de sa portée. Levant finalement les yeux, il croisa le regard ambré qui brillait d'une lueur de défi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rester seulement là à te regarder faire alors toi qui est doué, tu pourrais peut être me montrer. Non ? Demanda le blond en mordillant sa lèvre dans un élan de timidité.

Thomas sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vision. Ce jeune homme était définitivement un véritable démon. Mais il n'était pas un ange non plus. Sans répondre, il se dirigea vers lui, ses yeux toujours dans les siens. Il prit plaisir à voir le blond haleter un peu plus tandis qu'il se collait à son dos. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Mais bien sûr. Je peux te montrer. Sursurra t-il.

Il guida la main du blond pour prendre un œuf puis le plaça au dessus du bol. Ils frappèrent ensemble contre le bord et l'oeuf explosa. Thomas mordilla l'oreille de Newt qui gémit faiblement.

\- Fais le correctement. Ordonna t-il.

Le blond recommença et réussit cette fois ci. Ensemble ils continuèrent ce petit jeu, enchaînant œufs, sucre, farine. Puis Newt mit le doigt dans la préparation et se retourna pour en déposer sur le nez du brun. Celui ci, d'abord étonné, sourit et se saisit d'une poignée de farine et en aspergea les cheveux du blond. La tension palpable de la pièce se transforma alors, les deux jeunes hommes se cherchant en rigolant.

Thomas se sentait mieux que jamais. Il adorait cette nouvelle complicité avec le blond de ses rêves. Qui sait, peut-être avait-il plus de chances qu'il n'aurait cru ? Ses pensées disparurent alors que ledit Newt venait de lui lancer un œuf en ricanant. Il sourit sadiquement en se retournant vers ce dernier et préparer une nouvelle attaque.

Aucun n'avait remarqué que Minho n'était toujours pas réapparu. Ni n'avait même été assez attentif pour remarquer que l'asiatique était enfant unique. Après tout, ils étaient bien trop occupés pour ça.

 **Hello !**

 **Bon je sais, il est tard mais bon qu'y voulez vous, je suis un être nocturne !**

 **Mais je poste le deuxième chapitre bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié et cette fois je suis assez en forme pour tenir ma promesse.**

 **J'espère que vous aurez profité de cette petite bataille en attendant ^^**

 **Attention à ne pas gâcher de la nourriture comme eux ! C'est pas bien !**

 **Hum hum bref en tout cas merci à vous ( je ne le répéterais jamais assez) de continuer à me suivre et à commenter ! C'est extraordinaire et ça me motive à fond ! Franchement je vous adore !**

 **Je vous dis à tout de suite**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	19. Chapter 19

_19 décembre_

Newt se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers sa classe. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque et cela faisait un moment que la cloche avait sonné la fin des cours. Bien qu'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, il espérait que Thomas l'ait attendu… Il pressa encore le pas et ouvrit la porte précipitamment. Là, il se retrouva devant Minho qui se penchait vers Theresa. Stupéfait, il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

\- Vous êtes… Enfin mince, je dérange ! Heu je cherchais juste Thomas mais je vais y aller… Balbutia t-il.

\- Non attends, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! S'interposa la brune dont les joues étaient écarlates. Je… J'avais quelque chose dans l'oeil !

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Remarqua le blond avec un sourire devant la détresse évidente de la jeune fille.

\- Non, c'est vraiment pas ça. Tu peux me croire. Intervint alors l'asiatique avec un ton légèrement déçu. Par contre, Thomas n'est pas là, désolé.

Le blond n'insista pas mais se fit la note mentale d'en rediscuter avec son ami avant de reprendre son chemin vers la sortie. Une fois éloigné, il comprit enfin les paroles de Minho. Ainsi le brun était parti sans lui. Bien qu'ils ne se soient rien promis, il avait cru que… Il baissa la tête et récupéra ses affaires. Il enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et s'apprêta à partir quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un objet dépassait de la ligne de casiers qui était à sa droite. Doucement, il s'approcha, intrigué. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que l'objet en question était un pied. Et qui dit pied, dit un être humain. Il s'avança encore pour découvrir Thomas qui dormait là. Enveloppé dans son manteau, l'écharpe relevée jusqu'à son nez et son bonnet, il ressemblait presque à un enfant. Seuls ses yeux restaient cachés à sa vue. Un petit ronflement s'élevait malgré la couche de vêtements.

Le blond qui n'en croyait d'abord pas ses yeux sourit tendrement quand le garçon éternua et resserra autour de lui même. Ainsi, il était là. Et mieux encore, il l'avait attendu et ce en dépit du froid alors qu'il était sûrement l'un des garçons les plus frileux qu'il connaisse.

Newt se baissa à sa hauteur et passa doucement un de ses doigts sur la joue gelée de son ami. Ce dernier se rapprocha instinctivement, cherchant plus de contact. Il était si adorable que le blond ne voulait que s'asseoir près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Ses dernières semaines, il avait comprit à quel point il désirait le brun. Tout en lui était parfait et il savait l'allumer comme personne. Mais aujourd'hui face à ce jeune homme assoupi et résistant de son mieux au froid, il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait tout court. C'était bien plus qu'un simple désir. Thomas était le seul qui faisait s'envoler des papillons dans son estomac ou faire battre son coeur.

\- Thomas. Appela t-il doucement.

Le brun grogna un peu et se blottit un peu plus dans son manteau.

\- Thomas. Répéta t-il en plongeant sa main fraîche dans son cou.

Cette fois ci, le jeune homme fit une grimace tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient. Bientôt leur regard se croisèrent et le brun sourit.

\- Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix encore légèrement endormie.

\- Oui je suis là. Et cette fois c'est pour toujours. Pensa t-il en tendant sa main pour que l'autre pour se relever.

Et voilààààà !

J'ai cru que je n'aurais jamais fini avant de m'endormir ! Surtout que Thomas ne m'aidait pas à garder les yeux ouverts XD M'enfin je veux bien d'un Newt pour me réveiller par contre !

Je ne vais pas m'attarder parce qu'il est tard mais j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ce chapitre !

Bonne nuit et faites de beaux rêves les amis

XOXO

Jiika

Petite réédition :

Hum comment dire … je me sens un peu honteuse.

Ce matin, je regarde dans ma messagerie pour voir et là je me rends compte que je n'ai pas un message me disant que mon chapitre a été publié. Étonnée, je vais voir et je remarque qu'effectivement il n'y a pas le chapitre 19. Je n'y comprends rien parce que je l'avais bien mis. Mais en fait il était bien là mais seulement dans le doc manager … Ma faute donc !

Enfin voilà c'est pourquoi je fais une exception et je publie ce matin ! Extraordinaire non ? Excusez moi en tout cas et à ce soir

Bisoux


	20. Chapter 20

**Réponse au review de guest :**

To Ninooon : _Contente que tu aimes ! Et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ^^_

 _Quand à la tension, elle n'a pas fini de monter …_

 _Merci de ta review dans tous les cas ! Ça fait toujours plaisir:3_

 _….._

 _20 décembre_

Il s'étira doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas séché les cours pour dormir à l'infirmerie mais ces dernières nuits avaient été bien trop courtes pour qu'il puisse y résister. De plus, la plupart des cours de la matinée ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Minho. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 11h. Soit encore une heure de tranquillité avant le repas du midi.

Thomas se laissa tomber su son lit avec un soupir de contentement quand il entendit la porte coulisser. Peut-être était ce l'infirmier qui revenait ? Il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas car il risquait très probablement de se faire éjecter. Il se permit donc d'entrouvrir le rideau pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

Celui ci semblait chercher parmi les médicaments et boîtes de l'armoire à pharmacie en pestant. Néanmoins les cheveux blonds et la petite taille de l'individu dissuadèrent immédiatement Thomas quand à la présence de l'infirmier. Ce dernier était bien plus brun et beaucoup moins attirant que le jeune homme qui se tenait là. Avec un sourire carnassier, le brun s'approcha discrètement dudit jeune homme et l'enlaça par derrière, le faisant sursauter.

\- Thomas ! S'exclama Newt en le reconnaissant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda celui ci. Tu sèches les cours ? Moi qui pensait que tu était un élève exemplaire…

\- Et c'est vrai, contrairement à toi. Rétorqua le blond en se dégageant. Je me suis juste ouvert le doigt.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Thomas redevienne sérieux et se saisisse de la main du blond. En effet un de ses doigts laissait échapper quelques gouttes écarlates et au vu de la grimace sur le visage de son vis à vis, cela devait être vraiment douloureux. Sans chercher à réfléchir plus avant, le brun se pencha et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie.

Comment s'était-il retrouver à faire ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais le désir de toucher le blond grandissait de jour en jour et sa résistance faiblissait tout autant. Il voulait que Newt lui appartienne. Entièrement. Et cette pensée l'encouragea plus encore.

Un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Newt et ce son, alors qu'il aurait du l'inciter à s'arrêter, l'excita davantage. Il porta le doigt à sa bouche et suça le bout, le goût du sang se rependant sur sa langue. Le blond gémit à nouveau mais le plaisir semblait avoir surpassé la douleur. Thomas leva les yeux pour croiser le regard doré du jeune homme et il se sentit fondre. Avec un dernier coup de langue, il se recula et saisit un pansement qu'il appliqua aussitôt sur la blessure.

Tout s'était passé bien trop vite et il se sentait légèrement honteux de son geste. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de ça… et même si il ne le regrettait pas, il avait peur de la réaction de Newt. Il entendit la chaise racler sur le sol, brisant le silence.

\- Et bien merci docteur. Pour ce pansement et… pour le reste. Je reviendrais vous voir si, par hasard, je me blessais autre part.

Thomas eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir le blond lui adresser un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la pièce. Ses joues le brûlaient mais un sourire éclairait son visage. Il espérait que le prochain « accident » ne tarde pas trop

 **Comme vous avez pu constater l'heure, j'ai vraiment galérer avec ce chapitre.**

 **J'avais l'idée générale mais je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée …**

 **De ce fait, je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce drabble mais j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop nul pour autant ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :3**

 **Noël approche vite et la fin du calendrier avec. Ça arrive rapidement donc espérons que nos deux idiots arrêtent de nous faire tourner en bourrique entre temps ;)**

 **Voilà bonne nuit les amis ! A demain … enfin ce soir**


	21. Chapter 21

**Réponse au review de guest :**

To Ninooon : _Bonsoir à toi Ninooon et merci encore pour ta review ! Ça m'encourage à écrire plus encore ! Alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas rester trop tard à actualiser parce que je ne suis pas toujours dans les temps … mais j'espère que ce chapitre te fera tout autant rêver !_

 _Et j'ai pensé à toi, tu verras !_

 _Ton soutien est grandement apprécié crois moi et je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer jusqu'au bout ^^ Passe une bonne nuit et à demain qui sait ?_

 _Bisoux_

 _….._

 _21 décembre_

Newt sortit de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte claquer signe que le brun le suivait. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Thomas lui proposerait à nouveau de sortir. Quand il s'était approché de son siège et lui avait sorti deux tickets de cinéma, le blond l'avait regardé sans trop y croire. Mais c'était arrivé et cela avait été parfait.

Leurs mains s'étaient effleuré tout le long du film sans qu'aucun n'ai le courage de vraiment la saisir. Néanmoins ces simples tentatives avaient encouragé la flamme d'espoir qui brillait dans son coeur. Plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient proches. Newt avait envisagé de lui avouer ses sentiments depuis un moment maintenant mais il avait toujours cette angoisse de se faire rejeter. Et pourtant… pourtant le désir de pouvoir déclarer Thomas comme sien, de se blottir dans ses bras ou l'embrasser dès que l'envie lui prenait grandissait à chaque instant partagé.

Le blond se tourna vers le jeune homme qui parlait avec enthousiasme du film qu'ils venaient de voir. Ses yeux marrons brillaient et il semblait rayonner de joie. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer ce côté de lui si honnête et fidèle à lui même. Si il pouvait ne serait ce qu'avoir un peu de sa confiance, peut être aurait-il le courage de…

\- Newt ! Regarde ! S'exclama alors le brun, attirant le blond vers la porte.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil dehors et ouvrit grand la bouche. Dehors, la neige tombait. Le sol était déjà recouvert d'une pellicule de poudreuse et toute la ville paraissait recouverte d'un manteau immaculé. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

Un coup de froid le fit frissonner et il tourna la tête pour voir Thomas qui lui faisait signe de le suivre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit à son tour et resserra son écharpe dans le vent glacial. Quelques flocons vinrent se perdre dans sa chevelure et il pencha la tête pour sentir la neige sur son visage. Un rire vint le surprendre pendant ce moment magique et il put voir que le brun avait commencé une bataille de boules de neige avec des enfants.

Souriant à son tour, il les rejoignit, faisant attention de ne pas glisser pour éviter l'erreur de la dernière fois. La partie dura un moment avant que les parents ne viennent chercher leur enfant. Se retrouvant seuls à nouveau, le blond ne savais quoi dire. La neige tombait toujours et faisait comme un rideau blanc autour d'eux, les isolant du reste du monde. Le regard chocolat de Thomas rencontra le sien et son sourire disparut. Newt se sentit brûler sous son regard pénétrant. Le visage du brun s'approcha du sien et il put sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux. Sa main vint caresser sa joue et il retint son souffle. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à ses paupières qu'il toucha un instant avant de se retirer.

Mais il ne l'embrassa pas. Déçu, le blond rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard amusé.

\- Tu attendais quelque chose peut-être ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Vexé, Newt ne répondit pas et partit sans l'attendre. Thomas le rattrapa sans problème et se mit en face, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

\- Allez tu ne vas pas me faire la tête quand même ? Dit-il.

Le blond le regarda un moment puis lui sourit. Et sans prévenir, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et accrocha ses bras autour du cou du brun. Ce dernier perdit son expression amusée. Il retint sa respiration tandis que le blond se rapprocha à son tour. Mais alors que ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les siennes, Newt dériva sa trajectoire et vint mordiller l'oreille du brun.

\- Tu attendais quelque chose peut-être ? Lui murmura t-il, souriant quand il l'entendit gémir.

Et sans attendre, il se recula avant de se mettre à courir en riant. Il fallut une bonne minute à Thomas avant de se remettre et il se mit à la poursuite du blond. Il allait payer.

 **Hello hello les amis**

 **Nous voilà en hiver et pour cette occasion un petit chapitre plein de neige et de fluff à gogo**

 **De quoi refroidir ceux d'entre vous qui en avaient besoin… ou pas :p**

 **Contrairement au dernier, ce drabble est un de mes préférés donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que moi ! Et qui sait, on peut rêver, peut-être est ce que nous aussi nous aurons le droit à de la neige cette année ! Je le souhaite de tout coeur !**

 **En attendant, je vous dis bonne nuit et à très bientôt:3**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	22. Chapter 22

**Réponse à Ninooon : **

_Et oui ils en ont de la chance ! Moi aussi je rêve d'un Noël blanc alors croisons les doigts !_

 _Je savais que tu aimerais pour Newt mais bon j'essaie d'être équitable donc chacun son tour XP_

 _Tu dois lire sur ton portable ? (ça m'arrive de raconter ma vie aussi ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ;) ) Ah mais tu sais je ne sais pas moi même ce que va être le chapitre que j'écris XD Celui d'aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu tout autre chose et finalement c'est ça … mais bon tu vas lire donc je ne t'en dis pas plus !_

 _Merci à toi d'être là pour me soutenir. Chaque review que je reçois me donne le sourire aux lèvres pour le reste de la journée et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante !_

 _J'espère bien qu'elle le restera jusqu'au bout ! Bonne nuit à toi et à demain :3_

 _….._

 _22 décembre_

La sonnerie retentit comme une libération. C'était enfin les vacances de Noël. Tous les élèves se hâtèrent de sortir mais Thomas resta en arrière, rangeant lentement ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas partir. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les fêtes de fin d'année au contraire mais cette année était différente…

\- Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Minho en se rapprochant de son meilleur ami.

\- J'arrive. Répondit-il avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule.

Les deux bruns avancèrent dans le couloir en silence avant que l'asiatique ne se décide à parler.

\- Alors des projets avec Newt ? Questionna t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Et toi avec Theresa ? Répliqua Thomas en jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami.

Ce dernier rougit furieusement et faillit trébucher mais se retrouva rapidement son équilibre.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'enquit-il, évitant le regard brun.

\- Peut-être le fait que tu ne le nies pas et puis Newt m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu dans la salle de classe. Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Cependant Minho se renfrogna, étonnant Thomas. Il se plaça devant son ami, le faisant s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce que Newt a vu, c'était vraiment une erreur. Theresa regardait dehors et moi je m'étais approché pour lui dire quelque chose, c'est tout. Expliqua l'asiatique.

\- Tu sais Minho, je te connais. Et je peux voir qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent. Contra le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Tout comme toi avec Newt. Sourit Minho.

\- Peut-être bien mais ne change pas de sujet. Rétorqua Thomas.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais elle ne fait pas attention à moi comme ça alors ça ne sert à rien…

\- Crois moi, elle n'est pas si insensible à toi. Il suffit juste que tu arrêtes de la provoquer à chaque fois que tu la vois et il est bien possible qu'une bonne chose arrive. L'encouragea le brun.

\- Mouais, enfin on peut toujours rêver. Conclut Minho provoquant un regard entendu de son ami avant de continuer. Mais toi tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu as avancé avec Newt ?

\- Et bien, on est plus proche. Chaque jour passé avec lui est juste extraordinaire mais je ne suis pas encore sûr qu'il ressente la même chose. J'ai parfois l'impression que mes sentiments me font imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas. Et pourtant dieu sait à quel point j'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime. Mais j'ai trop peur de sa réaction… Finit Thomas en baissant la tête.

\- Et si tu lui demandais en personne ? Intervint l'asiatique.

\- Je n'oserais jamais… Commença le brun en relevant la tête mais le reste de ses mots resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Devant lui se tenait le blond de ses rêves. Celui ci les regardait la bouche ouverte et fixait Thomas qui sentit ses joues brûler subitement. Il eut à peine conscience de Minho qui lui disait en revoir. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Newt. Newt qui avait du entendre ce qu'il venait de dire et qui visiblement ne savait pas comment réagir. La déception l'envahit. Il savait qu'il y avait une probabilité pour que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Mais… Mais il avait tellement espéré ! A travers tous leurs gestes, leurs regards, leurs sourires… il y avait cru.

Les minutes passèrent et Newt semblait toujours figé. Le brun se résigna.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça … Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. J'espère que tu voudras quand même qu'on reste amis.

Ses mots tremblèrent à la fin et il partit sans un regard en arrière. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il avait mal, si mal. Il sortit dans le vent frais de l'hiver. Il osa finalement regarder derrière lui mais personne ne le suivait. Et ainsi s'envola son dernier espoir. C'était la fin.

 **My my**

 **Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît sinon je ne pourrais jamais vous écrire la suite !**

 **J'ai trop envie de pleurer moi aussi ! Je pense que cette situation est l'une des plus redoutée quand on tombe amoureux.**

 **Vous m'aviez demander que ça avance alors j'espère que vous êtes satisfaits :3**

 **Et avec Noël qui approche, c'est pas très joyeux tout ça…**

 **Mais bon on verra demain comment tout ça va continuer ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes impatients:3**

 **Sur ce bonne nuit et faites de beaux rêves**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	23. Chapter 23

**Réponse** **à** **Ninooon :**

 _Tu as vu ça ? En fait c'est Newt le vrai méchant de l'histoire ! Ma chère, j'ai bien peur que tu ne me connaisses pas assez… Mais bon tu vas bien voir ^^_

 _Haha c'est parfait ! Ça veut dire que c'est toujours bon_

 _Pour Minho et Theresa comme je l'ai dis y aura un dernier chapitre pour eux donc on saura à ce moment là._

 _Continue ! Sans hésitation ! Ton soutien est aussi important que mon ordinateur c'est dire puisque sans lui, je ne pourrais rien écrire ! (Non franchement je suis sincère, merci !)_

 _Bonne nuit, à demain pour le dénouement ;)_

 _….._

 _2_ _3_ _décembre_

Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas prévu de les entendre. Il s'était rendu dans le bureau des profs pour rendre un travail de dernière minute. Le blond savourait déjà cette nouvelle liberté que procurait les vacances. Pour une fois, il voulait faire des projets. Qui incluait un brun aux yeux marrons et qui sait peut-être enfin lui avouer la vérité. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus attendre. Parce qu'il voulait enfin pouvoir lui prendre la main sans hésiter. Parce qu'il l'aimait et voulait le lui dire.

Pourquoi ?

Quand il avait aperçu les deux jeunes homme plus loin dans le couloir qui lui tournaient le dos, il avait voulu les surprendre. C'était une bonne excuse pour se coller à Thomas et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Et ensuite le brun se retournerait sans doute étonné d'abord puis un sourire viendrait éclairer son visage. Newt se plaisait à se dire qu'il pouvait deviner chaque expression du brun. Il se sentait tellement spécial.

Pourquoi ?

Thomas et Minho paraissaient vraiment sérieux et cela l'avait intrigué. L'asiatique avait mentionné son nom et Newt avait senti son rythme cardiaque augmenter mais cette fois il n'avait pas fui. Il avait écouté jusqu'au bout. Les mots étaient sortis. Trop rapidement. Trop simplement. « Et pourtant dieu sait à quel point j'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime »

Pourquoi ?

Il avait retenu son souffle. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait mal entendu. C'était. une erreur. Son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Un beau rêve. Mais en aucun cas, cela pouvait être vrai. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, le visage de Thomas quand celui-ci releva la tête et croisa son regard reflétait toute la sincérité de ses précédentes paroles. Il était si adorable avec ses joues rouges, ses mains qui se tortillaient nerveusement et son regard perdu. Il était si beau.

Pourquoi ?

Il devait dire quelque chose. Il allait lui dire que c'était réciproque. Qu'il l'aimait ! Qu'il l'aimait tellement ! Qu'un seul de ses regard pouvait le faire fondre comme personne d'autre. Qu'il le rendait fou avec un seul de ses sourires. Qu'il se sentait extatique à l'idée qu'ils partagent les mêmes sentiments. Mais ses lèvres restaient désespérément fermées et Newt se sentit totalement désemparé.

Pourquoi ?

Il assista impuissant à la tristesse terrible et lancinante qui s'empara du si magnifique regard chocolat. Il discerna les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues brusquement pâles. Il entendit parfaitement les mots du brun qui ressemblaient bien trop à un adieu à son goût. Et il le vit partir. Il tendit la main comme pour le retenir mais ses jambes refusaient de le soutenir. Il voulait hurler.

Pourquoi ?

Newt courrait. Il courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie. Dès qu'il fur remis de son état de choc, il s'était élancé à la poursuite du brun. Ses yeux étaient embués mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Son esprit était focalisé sur une chose. Retrouver Thomas. Il ne voulait pas le perdre comme ça. Pas alors qu'il avait appris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il débarqua essoufflé devant le portail mais il n'y avait aucune trace du brun. Il se laissa glisser dans la neige.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ? Pourquoi donc était-il resté muet alors que Thomas attendait ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas prit le bras pour le retenir ? Pourquoi était-il assis dans la neige à se lamenter alors que le brun n'était pas à ses côtés ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà en train de se rendre chez lui pour le convaincre de son amour inconditionnel ?

Newt relevait la tête, déterminé. Il avait déjà trop patienté. C'était à son tour d'agir. Il oublia sa jambe qui le lançait. Il oublia la neige qui lui brûlait les mains. Il se mit debout. Il avait une déclaration d'amour à faire.

 **Comment dire… C'est le dernier chapitre avant Noël et vous vous doutez bien que je n'allais pas vous offrir mon plus beau cadeau en avance quand même ^^**

 **Alors oui Newt est stupide. Oui j'ai envie de le massacrer. Oui il en met du temps pour se décider. Mais croyez moi le dénouement sera à la hauteur (ou du moins j'espère)**

 **Croisons les doigts, le réveillon commence les amis**

 **Demain, demain …**

 **Bonne nuit ! Je vous adore :3**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	24. Merry Christmas !

**Pas de chapitre pour ce soir, désolée !**

 **Je tenais à vous laisser un petit message quand même pour vous montrer que je ne vous ai pas oublié mais le dernier chapitre sortira demain enfin ce soir (oui il est déjà 3h du mat alors )**

 **J'ai bien passé ma soirée à écrire mais c'était un OS sur Newtmas que je voulais poster comme cadeau de Noël spécial ! Vous pouvez toujours aller le lire, je pense qu'il peut vous plaire même si il est un peu plus long que mes drabbles ^^**

 **Je tiens surtout à vous souhaiter un magnifique Noël où que vous soyez, avec qui que vous soyez !**

 **C'est un moment plein de magie et de joie et j'espère de tout coeur que vous passez un incroyable réveillon ! Je vous envoie toutes les ondes positives que je peux !**

 **Ne mangez pas trop de chocolat sinon vous aurez mal au ventre !**

 **Merci à vous encore et toujours !**

 **Bonne nuit et bon Noël ! A demain !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	25. Dernier chapitre

**Réponse à Ninooon : **

_Courage Newt! Tu vas y arriver!... (j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas si facile, je me trompe? )_

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, où on voit la violence des sentiments de Newt_

 _Courage à toi! Je ne penses pas que tu postes le soir de Noel... mais Merry Newtmas (non tais toi Ninon) et surtout Joyeux Noel à toi!_

 _J'ai hâte de lire la suiiite  
_

 _Alors, je te réponds que maintenant puisque c'est plus simple sur un chapitre !_

 _Haha j'ai déjà bien fais souffrir ces deux petits, je ne vais pas être (trop) sadique quand même mais bon tu verras par toi même de toute manière ;)_

 _C'est exactement ce que j'essayais de faire passer donc c'est génial que tu l'ais ressenti !_

 _J'ai posté pour Noël mais effectivement ce n'était pas le bon chapitre XD_

 _Merry Newtmas à toi aussi Ninooon ! (te tais pas tu as bien raison Newtmas forever!)_

 _Et bonne lecture pour le dernier chapitre :3_

 _….._

 _25 décembre_

Pelotonné sous sa couette, Thomas se sentait plus stupide que jamais. Il ne cessait de se repasser la scène dans sa tête. Il s'était imaginé faire sa déclaration des milliers de fois mais jamais il n'aurait un seul instant pensé que cela finirait ainsi. L'expression choquée de Newt lui revint en mémoire et il saisit son oreiller pour étouffer un gémissement. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

En fait, il ne voulait pas de cette fin. Il s'était échappé parce qu'il s'était senti blessé mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait à tête posée, il se rendit compte qu'il espérait encore. Le brun aurait voulu se frapper pour croire en quelque chose d'impossible mais au fond de lui le manque de réponse du blond voulait dire qu'il avait encore une chance. Après tout son coeur était en morceaux et il ne voulait pas être comme l'un de ces personnages dans les films qui abandonnent trop vite et souffrent pendant des années avant de comprendre leur erreur.

Fort de cette décision, il n'hésita pas un instant de plus avant de se lever, enfiler un manteau à la hâte et sortir de chez lui. Dieu, il savait à quel point il était idiot d'espérer mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'accélérer pour courir en direction du lycée. La neige tombait doucement, affaiblissant sa vision et sa vitesse mais il continuait à avancer. Il voulait une réponse. Une raison qui lui dirait qu'il fallait qu'il abandonne définitivement et qui chasse cette terrible douleur qui lui pressait le cœur.

Il passa par le parc qui était un raccourci quand il entendit un bruit. Distrait, il marcha lentement vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir le son et se retrouva devant un parc d'enfants. Et là, assis sur une balançoire se tenant le visage entre les mains se trouvait Newt. Il sentit sa respiration se couper tandis qu'un espoir fou s'insinuait en lui. Thomas fit quelques pas en avant, attirant l'attention du blond qui releva la tête. À peine eut-il reconnu le brun qu'il se releva précipitamment.

\- Thomas ! Hum… je voulais venir te voir mais je ne connaissais pas ta maison donc j'ai essayé d'appeler Minho et même Theresa. Alby aussi mais ils ne répondent pas. J'ai traîné un peu dans le quartier en espérant que peut-être tu serais encore dans le coin… Enfin je sais qu'il fait froid et donc tu as dû rentrer chez toi.. Mais tu es là donc finalement tu n'es pas rentré…

Le brun posa un doigt sur la bouche du plus petit, le réduisant au silence. Il fixa le regard ambré en face de lui. Il était tellement beau. Tellement proche… il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. Le baiser d'abord doux et chaste devint rapidement plus fougueux. Le jeune homme sentit Newt s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée et une bouffée de bonheur pur l'envahit. Il fut bientôt incapable de réfléchir plus avant quand le blond vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieur, le faisant entrouvrir la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément encore, ne s'éloignant que de quelques centimètres pour reprendre leur souffle avant de se perdre à nouveau dans leur baiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, ils se reculèrent. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant qu'un même sourire ne vint éclairer leur visage.

\- C'était .. wahou ! Sourit Newt en collant son front à celui du brun.

\- Je dirais même que c'était extraordinaire ! Rigola celui ci, en luicaressant doucement les joues.

\- N'empêche qu'on a tout fait à l'envers. Remarqua Newt.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Thomas, un air perdu sur le visage.

Newt sourit à nouveau et enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus grand.

\- Et bien avant de s'embrasser, il faut déjà se déclarer et demander à la personne que l'on aime si elle veut bien sortir avec nous.

Thomas le regarda un moment avant qu'un rictus n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il prit un air pensif.

\- Hum si je me souviens bien, je me suis déjà déclaré non ?

\- tututut, même pas vrai. La seule chose que tu m'ais demandé c'est si on pouvait rester amis… Je ne sais pas pour toi mais amis ça me paraît bien … peu, tu ne crois pas ? Minauda le blond.

\- Oh et donc dois je comprendre que mon amitié n'étais pas assez satisfaisante pour toi. Fit semblant de s'offusquer le brun.

\- Et bien, si nous étions amis, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Sursurra Newt en mordillant le cou de Thomas. Ni ça. Continua t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement. Et surtout si j'étais ton ami, je ne pourrais pas te dire juste à quel point je suis amoureux de toi.

Il se demandait encore comment son coeur pouvait battre aussi fort sans exploser alors qu'un sourire immense prit place sur ses lèvres. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille du blond.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de ne pas être amis. Affirma t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Et donc on serait quoi ? Insista le blond.

\- J'avais dans l'idée de te dire que je ne pouvais tout simplement plus me passer de toi et te demander si tu accepterais d'être mon petit ami mais vois tu, je n'ai jamais été très fort avec les mots alors personnellement je préfère passer directement à l'étape trois.

\- Dieu oui. Rigola Newt.

Thomas le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Un baiser rempli d'amour. Ils se reculèrent, essoufflés mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'aime. Avoua alors le brun.

Le blond se sentit fondre sous son regard sincère.

\- Et je t'aime tout autant. Répondit-il avant de voler les lèvres de son petit ami.

 **Tadaaaa !**

 **Bon j'ai réussis à m'éclipser pour finir rapidement ce chapitre et le poster puis je retourne à la fête.**

 **Mais je vous devais la fin. Après tout c'est le dernier jour du calendrier de l'avent et j'espère que mon dernier chocolat vous régalera autant que les autres !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un super réveillon et que vous profitez encore de vos cadeaux !**

 **Les miens ne s'arrêtent pas là car j'ai encore quelques petits bonus à vous offrir mais c'est officiellement la fin de cette série de drabbles. Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. J'ai adoré toutes vos reviews et votre bonne humeur tout du long de ce mois.**

 **J'espère que j'aurais été à la hauteur jusqu'au bout ! En tout cas, merci. Vraiment, juste merci !**

 **Bonnes fêtes à vous et à bientôt pour les bonus (que je posterais avant la fin de l'année bien entendu ;) )**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	26. Bonus 1: Nouvel an

**Bonjour les amis,**

 **je publie seulement maintenant car j'avais bien surestimé le réseau de chez mes grands parents et croyez moi à la campagne ça ne marche vraiment pas. Donc en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un super réveillon et je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse nouvelle année 2017 et une santé d'enfer à chacun de vous. Puissiez vous réaliser tous vos rêves, profiter des gens que vous aimez et apprécier chaque instant de joie et de bonheur à sa juste valeur. En clair toutes les meilleures choses du monde.**

 **Et quand à moi, je vous offre un petit bonus pour débuter ce renouveau.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _1 janvier_

Accoudé à la fenêtre, il observait le paysage gelé. Tout était recouvert par la neige et rien ne bougeait. C'est comme si le froid avait arrêté le temps. Thomas baissa les yeux, déprimé par ses propres pensées. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Sa maison lui semblait trop vide et le silence était trop lourd. Néanmoins, il restait là, assis sur une chaise même pas confortable à regarder l'étendue immaculée. Solitaire.

Bien entendu, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il avait espéré passer le passage à la nouvelle année. Ses parents et sa soeur lui avait bien proposé de les accompagner pour voir sa famille. Mais le jeune homme avait décliné pour pouvoir fêter cet instant si spécial avec son heureusement enfin petit ami. Mal lui en prit car ce dernier l'avait appelé peu de temps après que la voiture familiale ne disparaisse de sa vue. Newt s'était excusé avant de lui annoncer qu'il allait rendre visite à ses grands parents pour la nouvelle année. Le brun, bien que totalement déçu, l'avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave et lui avait souhaité un bon réveillon.

Voilà pourquoi, il se retrouvait là à admirer le parc enneigé éclairé par le lampadaire électrique qui clignotait doucement. Il soupira une énième fois en laissant sa tête retomber sur ses bras. Il se sentait tellement las. Tant de choses étaient arrivées cette année.

Il était entré en terminale. Il avait gagné un tournoi de basket. Son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Il était tombé amoureux et sortait maintenant avec l'homme qui lui avait volé son coeur. Le visage de Newt apparut derrière ses paupières closes et il sourit malgré lui.

Il lui manquait. A un point qu'il n'aurait même pu imaginer. Il se souvenait du premier battement de coeur. Du premier rougissement. Du premier regard. Du premier baiser…

Il aimait tellement le blond qu'il aurait voulu le crier au monde entier. C'était comme si son amour était trop puissant pour être gardé à l'intérieur de lui. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour réciproques mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que son coeur appartenait à Newt. Thomas désirait plus que tout le prendre dans ses bras, sentir ses mèches folles effleurer sa joue et s'enivrer de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Il le voulait entièrement.

Il releva précipitamment la tête et e dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée, prenant son manteau dans la volée. Il l'eut à peine enfilé qu'il ouvrait grand la porte. Puis se figea. Devant lui se trouvait Newt, la main levée et les yeux grands ouverts. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre. Thomas enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux blonds du plus petit et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas se plaindre du traitement alors qu'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au manteau du brun.

Thomas fut le premier à reculer pour regarder le blond.

\- Mais… tu ne devais pas être parti chez ton grand-père ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

\- J'étais censé ! Se justifia Newt en souriant. Mais quand j'ai raccroché, je me suis senti si mal… Je me rendais compte que je ne serais pas avec toi et c'est comme si mon coeur lui même te regrettait. Je suis allé voir ma mère et je lui ai expliqué que je les rejoindrais plus tard car je devais absolument aller voir quelqu'un d'important. Elle n'a pas insisté plus que ça et elle m'a même dit de te dire bonjour. Parfois je crois que ma mère est devin mais bon…

Thomas avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et semblait rayonnant de bonheur. Le blond remarqua l'expression de son petit ami et s'arrêta. Il hésita.

\- Et toi, tu allais quelque part? S'enquit-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

\- En fait oui.

\- Oh je vois… Excuse moi, j'ai cru que.. Bon et bien je suis content de t'avoir vu, je te laisse y aller… S'empressa le blond alors que ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse.

Le brun sourit plus encore et resserra le corps de son petit ami contre le sien, lui faisant remonter les yeux. Thomas baissa la tête et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je m'apprêtais à partir à je ne sais pas où dans la campagne pour te retrouver et te capturer pour t'avoir rien que pour moi. Car je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'imaginer passer cette nouvelle année sans toi. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi Newt.

Un magnifique sourire apparut sur le visage du blond tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il posa ses mains gelées sur les joues du plus grand et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste et plein de douceur à travers lequel il transmit tout son amour et toute sa joie. Ils brisèrent le contact au bout de quelques secondes et se sourirent.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Thomas.

\- Sans doute autant que moi sinon moins. Rigola celui ci.

Newt le frappa à l'épaule puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'horloge qui annonçait minuit. Ils profitaient tout simplement le fait de s'aimer et de pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'autre. Car c'était bien plus important que n'importe quelle nouvelle année.

 **Et voilà.**

 **Si il y a quelque chose à retenir et que j'ai appris l'année dernière, c'est qu'on doit savourer chaque moment aussi infime soit-il car il est unique. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière alors il faut profiter de notre présent. N'attendez pas pour prendre cette décision qui va changer votre vie. N'attendez pas pour dire à cette personne que vous tenez à elle. N'attendez pas pour être heureux. Faites le maintenant et ayez une vie dont vous garderez les meilleurs souvenirs.**

 **Pour moi, vous êtes tous extraordinaires car vous m'avez soutenu tout le long de cette série et vous m'avez aidé à avoir plus confiance pour réaliser mon rêve alors je souhaite de tout coeur que vous parviendrez à réaliser les votres.**

 **Bonne année à tous ! Et à bientôt !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**

 **Réponse à** **Ninooon :**

 **Ne sois pas triste surtout car je n'ai pas fini d'écrire sur Newtmas donc ne t'en fais pas pour ça !**

 **Heureuse que la fin t'ai plu, c'est le plus important :3**

 **Je te remercie pour tes compliments et pour avoir commenté chacun de mes chapitres jusqu'à la fin ! Merci vraiment et à bientôt qui sait ;)**


End file.
